


Asking for Cuddles and Nothing Else

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Consent, Cuddles, Foundation of a Slow Burn, Gen, Gen but this is going to be a future ship so I added both tags, In Glee, Slow Burn, Teaching Puck about Not Having Sex, Teaching Rachel to say No, Wholesome Bed Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Rachel tries to show Puck what its like to be close without sex, even the promise of it.





	Asking for Cuddles and Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> Day 04 "Cuddles" only work for today.

Rachel didn’t know what she was doing anymore. She didn’t like to be convinced that she was only good enough as a girl if she was willing to put out with whoever she was seeing. Not that she was seeing anyone at the moment but asking Puck to sing another duet with her had been easy, denying him what he wanted when they were in her bedroom was a lot harder. They had just finished with another run through of the song they were hoping to perform for Glee Club next week when Rachel sat down on the bed and Puck sat down next to her. His arm reached around her shoulder and pulled her close and she stood up, closing her eyes.

“No, this is how I ended breaking Finn’s heart and losing him. I’m not going to make this mistake again when I want to win him back.”

‘Come on baby, you’re single again and wouldn’t you like to show all of them that you are one hot Jew, that we can be the hot Jewish couple again?”

Rachel frowned, “The problem is, Noah, that you don’t really believe in relationships that aren’t exactly what you want and girls are worthless to you if they aren’t giving it to you.”

“No I don’t!” Puck responded, offended by the response.

“What was the last thing you did with a girl that wasn’t for the point of getting in her pants?”

Puck frowned, “I worked out with my mom, went to the store to pick up tampons which would have been bad for my rep so clearly I don’t always do things for sex but really just with my mom.”

Rachel raised a brow and asked, “Babysitting with Quinn?”

“Totally getting in her pants,” Puck responded decisively.

“Selling all the cupcakes?” Rachel asked.

“Pants.”

“Dating me before?”

“Pants but also, my mom.”

Rachel shuddered but continued, “This song with me?”

“Pants, so much pants.”

Rachel shook her head and continued pacing, “Joining Glee Club?”

Puck stopped up and looked around the room like it was going to have the answer for him. Rachel smiled, wondering why she was even asking him this. Why did she care? She wasn’t planning on dating Puck, there was no way this was a good idea for either of them. “Umm,” Puck finally said.

“You didn’t do it for Quinn?”

“Not really,” Puck responded, sounding confused.

“Okay so sex isn’t the only thing that makes you happy and joining Glee Club actually made it a little more difficult for you to get into girls’ pants?”

“Are you trying to convince me to leave Glee because that’s what’s happening right now?”

Rachel shook her head, waving her hands, “No of course not, we need your ‘Bad Boy’ image. I am just trying to see if I can help you figure this out.”

“You asked me to come and sing _Need You Now_ which is basically about sex.”

“Most songs are about sex and I have sang many of them. This one is definitely to make Finn jealous so I guess we’re both here for selfish reasons,” Rachel rolled her eyes, “That doesn’t mean I want to have sex.”

“Well what did you have in mind? What do you want? Not that I really care, just making conversation. Maybe, don’t really know. Never done this before.”

Rachel thought about it and gestured to the bed, “Lay down on the bed.”

“Yes!” Puck said with a fist pump but Rachel shook her head.

“Face away from me on the bed,” she instructed and he frowned at her.

“Um I don’t really swing that way,” Puck stated, frowning up at her.

Rachel pushed his shoulder until his was laying down while she shook her head, “Do you never think about anything else?”

“I thought we already had this talk,” Puck returned but he settled down with his face and body turned away from Rachel who laid down behind him. She easily pressed close, fitting her knees into the space behind Puck’s knees and fixed her skirt so nothing was showing, making it seem like she was making this about sex. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tucked her face into the back of his neck and just settled down in the quiet.

Puck was tight and uncomfortable for a long time but a little at a time he started to relax into the contact and finally he gripped her hand gently, pulling her closer.

“This is nice,” he whispered, “And its not going to lead to sex?”

“Nope, just being close and being held. It’s called cuddling look it up.”

“Oh,” Puck responded and he didn’t sound depressed or sad, maybe just a little relieved. Rachel smiled into the back of his neck. “I guess I could dig this.”

Now after they were done rehearsing, Rachel would gesture to the bed and Puck would settle down, facing away from Rachel and let her cuddle him for about ten minutes, which was about how long Puck could last before he started thinking about when the sex was going to happen.

Puck learned to communicate with words and Rachel learned how to say no and have boundaries with one person, the one person that she never imagined she could have an honest conversation with ever.

That night after the championship game, Puck came over to her house, with remnants of zombie makeup clinging to his throat and behind his ears and asked, “Can we cuddle for a little while?”

Rachel smiled and waved towards her bedroom, “Of course.”

It was good for both of them.


End file.
